


The Great Baker Street Bake Off

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mollock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: On a boring Wednesday afternoon the gang end up challenging each other to a bake off competition. What starts off as a bit of innocent fun ends up bringing Sherlock and Molly closer together.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 263
Kudos: 178





	1. Rosie's Butterfly Cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annorahrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annorahrose/gifts).



> Hey guys, I’m back (here’s hoping that that is good news). So, instead of concentrating on one of my WIPs that have been hanging around for almost a year I got distracted by @ab790 on tumblr who asked about a story where Sherlock and or Molly start baking and maybe Mycroft ends up involved due to his well-known love of all things sugary. It got me thinking and so I present The Great Baker Street Bake Off. I do hope you like it.
> 
> I’m also gifting this story to Annorahrose who burst into my world a few months back and now I can’t imagine her not being in it. Thank you for all your praise and support, here’s hoping you enjoy this little offering

When Molly thought back she couldn’t quite remember how they all came to be in Sherlock’s flat at the same time. She seemed to think that Sherlock and Greg were wrapping up the loose ends of a case. She’d just arrived with a fresh pair of hands for Sherlock’s latest experiment and Mrs Hudson was had just delivered a big pot of tea and was collecting Sherlock’s washing.

Molly had just agreed to have a cuppa with the older woman, who was pouring out for each of them, when John arrived with Rosie who was toddling behind him precariously carrying a Tupperware box.

Molly happily hung up her coat and then bent down to greet her favourite, in fact her only, goddaughter.

‘Hello Rosie, what have you got there?’

Rosie grinned happily and dropped the box so that she could cuddle Molly. She said something that Molly couldn’t make out and she looked at John questioningly as she accepted the little girl’s hugs and kisses.

John frowned and shook his head as he bent to pick up the Tupperware box.

‘They’re cakes; we’ve been baking haven’t we Rosie. She was supposed to be looking after them not dropping them on the floor.’

This time when Rosie said the word ‘cakes’ Molly could make it out a bit more.

‘Ooh you’ve been baking; you are a clever girl. Can I have one with my cup of tea?’

Rosie nodded her head vigorously and then pushed away from Molly so she could go over to Sherlock.

It amused Molly to see how he didn’t break stride with whatever he was saying to Greg even as he automatically bent down to pick up Rosie and sit her on his hip. She’d always wondered what he would be like with children and it warmed her heart to see how naturally he had taken to having Rosie in his life.

‘So, John, what are these cakes like then? I can’t imagine you baking.’

John chuckled. ‘Let’s just say I’m amazed we managed to actually bake some. Rosie was more intent on eating the raw cake mix than she was about putting them in the cases.’

He pulled off the lid and Molly and Martha peered in at what were obviously butterfly cakes although more than a few were looking a bit worse for wear for their travel to Baker St with a toddler.

Mrs Hudson smiled and patted John’s arm. ‘They look lovely, let’s put them out onto a plate. I’m sure we can salvage a good number of them.’

Molly giggled at the chagrined look on John’s face but she helped him and Mrs Hudson to decant them onto the plate. They stuck some of the ‘wings’ back in place and happily ate those that they couldn’t.

John called over to his daughter who seemed to be intently listening to her Uncle Sherlock whilst at the same time undoing the buttons on his shirt and Molly couldn’t help but think that the little girl couldn’t have chosen a better task if she’d paid her.

On hearing her name and seeing the cakes out on a plate she wriggled enough that Sherlock deposited her back on the floor and Molly giggled even more on seeing his reaction when he realised half his chest was now exposed. He had obviously been so engrossed in his conversation that he hadn’t even noticed what his goddaughter had been doing. Then, even though she looked away quickly when he glanced over at her, she knew he’d caught her staring. And why wouldn’t she? He was still drop dead gorgeous even after all these years and Molly just wished she could undress him herself.

Mrs Hudson passed her her cup of tea and she took one of Rosie’s proffered cakes and then watched as John hovered behind his daughter, half crouched, hands at the ready, trying to make sure she didn’t drop the heavy, ceramic plate.

In the end everyone took a cake, mainly because Rosie stamped her foot and threatened to cry if they didn’t, and five minutes later they were all scattered around the front room eating the cakes and watching as Rosie crumbled hers up on her plastic plate and eagerly mashed it into her mouth.

It was Sherlock who spoke first. ‘Not your best effort John, a bit too sweet, my brother would no doubt enjoy them though...maybe I’ll keep a couple in case he pops round.’ He smirked to himself and Molly shook her head. Over the years she’d picked up on the rivalry between Sherlock and his older brother and it always amused her how childish he could be over it.

‘Alright Mary Berry, I bet you couldn’t do better.’

At that Sherlock laughed. ‘I’m sure I could if I could ever be bothered. I’m a graduate chemist and I’ve no doubt baking is just about mixing the right amounts of compounds together in the right way in order to get an end result.’

It was Mrs Hudson who intervened to diffuse the argument. ‘Well I think it was a very good first effort. With a little practice and experience, you and Rosie could be as good as me someday.’

Molly saw Sherlock smiling again at this backhanded compliment and she dropped her head so the group couldn’t see that she was holding back her laughter.

John frowned. ‘Well, maybe if you guys are so good you should prove you can do better.’

Greg answered him with a mouth full of his second cake. ‘What, you mean like a bake off?’

Molly grinned at that, loving the idea of being able to regularly get together with the group outside of Bart’s. ‘Ooh, it could be the great Baker St bake off...I like that idea, I’m in. I’ve still got my mum’s old recipe book and I bet there’s something good I can make in it.’

Sherlock rolled his eyes. ‘Well, it sounds boring to me. I’m out.’

John laughed. ‘Coward.’

That had Sherlock glaring but he didn’t answer as just at that moment Rosie used his knee to lever herself up to standing and she left behind a sticky handprint from the butter cream in her cake.

Mrs Hudson stood up and went to retrieve a dishcloth. ‘Well, I’m in as well, it sounds like a fun distraction. Shall I go first? We could meet up at the same time next week. What does everyone think?’

Everyone eagerly agreed and started to discuss recipe ideas whilst Sherlock ignored them all and dabbed at his trousers with the wet dishcloth. And so it began.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

It was a long, quiet week for Molly. After the meet up at Baker St she’d hoped to maybe see Sherlock at Barts in the week but all was quiet. She eventually heard through John that Sherlock had spent some of the week in Manchester. Apparently they had a new case but because of childcare John had had to stay in London whilst Sherlock travelled to see the client alone. They both agreed it must be a case of particular interest for Sherlock to leave the city, especially alone, and she wondered if she’d find out a bit more about it when she went round for the bake off. Then she felt a little depressed when she realised it might mean Sherlock wouldn’t even be there.

She shook her head at herself and tried to concentrate on her paperwork but it was no good. It was late in the day, her motivation was all used up and now her mind, as it was too often, was on Sherlock.

She wished she wasn’t still so obsessed with him. She knew it wasn’t healthy for her but if anything her feelings increased year on year rather than decreasing and given everything that had happened the previous year it had only made her unending and unrequited love for him feel more at the forefront.

That strange phone call that they’d shared when he’d been coerced and tortured by his sister seemed to be at the heart of it all. Although she knew why he’d made the call, and indeed she was grateful that he had and that he’d cared enough to want to save her, it hadn’t stopped her obsessing over hearing him say those words ‘I love you’ to her. They haunted her dreams and too often her waking moments. It was her own fault. She’d been the one to challenge him to say it and say it like he meant it and damn it he had and then some.

The first time had been nervous, tentative as though his mouth wasn’t used to saying those three words but the second time...the second time had sounded like a whispered revelation and Molly had almost had hope that he’d meant it. But if he had he’d never acknowledged it, never said a word about it. If anything their relationship had been a little more strained since and she hated that fact.

Almost nine months had passed and she knew that things were starting to settle back down for him and she hoped it would mark a turning point of sorts with their friendship. Baker St was back to normal after the explosion; he didn’t seem to need to fly out to his sister’s prison quite as often as he had and she knew he was starting to pick up private cases again with John on top of his regular work with Lestrade.

It was therefore with rather mixed emotions that she made her way down Baker St on the evening of the following Wednesday. She was curious to see what Mrs Hudson had baked...looking forward to it in fact. She doubted anyone else would actually be able to beat the older woman when it came to baking. 

She was surprised to see a sleek black car pull up though just as she was knocking on Sherlock’s front door and even more surprised when his brother climbed out. It did, however, give her a flicker of hope that Sherlock must actually be in.

‘Mr Holmes, hi, how are you?’

‘I’m well Dr Hooper, I take it you are here to see my brother as well?’

She was about to answer him when the door opened to John’s smiling face. It only faltered slightly when he saw Mycroft.

‘Molly, good to see you. Mycroft. Come on up.’

The two of them followed John up the stairs and as they did Molly could smell something delicious emanating from Sherlock’s flat and it had her smiling and her mouth watering.

John chatted as they went up. ‘Honestly Molly, Mrs Hudson has cooked up a storm. Not just one bake but three; I’m not going to need any more food today after this.’

As they made their way in Molly was secretly pleased to see Sherlock sitting in his chair with his violin resting on a black clad knee whilst he put resin on his bow in long sweeps of his hand. He glanced up and smiled as Molly came in behind John but it quickly turned into a knowing smirk as Mycroft joined them.

‘Brother, I’d say it was a surprise to see you but on thinking about it, given the number of cakes in my flat, it really isn’t.’

Mycroft seemed to pull himself up haughtily and looked down his nose at Sherlock. ‘I have no idea what you are trying to insinuate Sherlock, I’m here on a matter of utmost importance.’

Sherlock stood and made his way around the back of his chair no doubt to put his violin away.

‘I really rather doubt that but if you’re saying you just want to talk and don’t want any cake...’

Molly couldn’t resist turning to see how Mycroft would take that challenge and she had to admit to feeling a bit sorry for him as his facade crumbled slightly.

‘Well...it would be rude of me to not at least partake in a little something whilst I’m here...our relationship shouldn’t be just about work now should it little brother.’

Sherlock was openly grinning as he replied. ‘If you say so Mycroft. Well, you might as well help yourself and then we can discuss just what it was that was so important you had to visit me in person.’ He gestured towards the kitchen and as Molly rounded the corner and saw what was on display she swore her stomach growled in response.


	2. Mrs Hudson's Lemon Drizzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would not believe the hassle I have had trying to post this next chapter. My aim was to post it yesterday but tech just seemed to be thwarting me at every turn…it was not meant to be.
> 
> Thankfully, I have found a workaround and so here it is. Thank you for all the love so far, it has been so well received. I just hope I can keep delivering for you. Anyway, shall we see what Mrs Hudson has made…

Molly had only ever seen the table look as full at one of Sherlock’s rare parties. In the centre was what looked and smelt like a layered butter cream lemon drizzle cake. On one side were perfectly made cup-cakes which looked almost professional, wrapped up in dark brown grease proof paper, and on the other were little cubes of chocolate tiffin. John was right...none of them would need to eat again that day. In fact, Molly internally worried about the risk of diabetes but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she made her way forward already trying to decide which item she would try first.

‘Honestly, Mrs Hudson, you have outdone yourself, this all looks so delicious. What are the cupcakes?’

Mrs Hudson smiled proudly. ‘They’re carrot cakes with a cream cheese frosting and filling. I’ve never made them before and I’m particularly pleased with them. Would you like one?’

Molly nodded. ‘Yes please.’

Just as she settled down with her cake Greg arrived, swearing under his breath as he saw the spread laid out before them. He took himself a slice of the lemon cake and joined Molly on the settee.

‘Jeez, I thought this was a bit of fun. Mrs H has gone a bit all out to win this.’

Molly chuckled. ‘I don’t think it was ever in doubt that she’d win it was it? Anyway, I don’t care, I’m just enjoying the cakes and...and enjoying spending time with friends. We haven’t done enough of this in the past.’

Greg nodded. ‘Yes, I suppose you’re right. So, how are things with you at the moment? Still single or are you seeing someone?’

Molly ducked her head. ‘No and I’m not really bothering trying either.’

‘Why’s that then? God, Molly, you need to try a slice of this cake it’s fucking amazing.’

She chuckled. ‘Don’t worry, that’s what I’m having next, then the tiffin and then I’m going home to slump into a sugar coma. Anyway, apart from the fact that dating is all online nowadays and a hideous nightmare there no point when I’m still too hung up on someone else.’

Greg looked over at Sherlock who was stood by his fireplace typing on his phone. He lowered his voice. ‘He’s still the one then is he?’

Molly looked at Sherlock as well and nodded her head sighing. At that moment Sherlock looked up and caught her eye, smiling at her, and she felt her heart beat pick up a notch even at that small, simple gesture.

Greg sat back. ‘Well, for what it’s worth I understand how you feel and with even less hope. I’ve never really got over my ex-wife...not that I’m going to let it stop me getting out there and having some fun at least. Anyway, you ready for your next cake?’

Molly nodded and was about to join him when she felt her phone buzz with an incoming text message; she let Greg carry on without her so she could check on it. They’d been short-staffed at work recently and it might be Mike asking her to work an extra shift.

It was more than a surprise therefore to see that it was actually a text from Sherlock. She frowned and looked over at him. He was chatting to his brother but he noticed her looking and he quickly winked at her, which then had Mycroft glancing over and narrowing his eyes at his younger brother.

She opened it up...

**Molly, I’m hoping you’ll do me a favour and stay behind after the others leave. I want to play a prank on Mycroft and need your help. Don’t say anything, he’s obviously planted surveillance in my flat...just follow my lead. No need to reply if you’re happy to help. SH**

She read it twice and then found herself nervously looking around the flat wondering if there were cameras recording them. What was it about Sherlock’s siblings that they liked to illegally record what he and his friends did in their own homes?

She wondered what on earth he had in mind as a prank and it was that curiosity that decided things for her...after all it wasn’t like she had any other plans for the rest of her evening...just a night in with Toby, a bottle of wine and Netflix.

As she made her way over to get some more cake Sherlock joined her at the table and put a hand on her waist as he bent to kiss her cheek.

‘Glad you could make it Molly.’ He raised an eyebrow, ‘we can chat later no doubt. So, what would you recommend? Mrs Hudson has rather outdone herself.’

She grinned as he popped a piece of tiffin in his mouth and then lifted his hands with a slightly rapturous expression on his face before pointing back at the chocolate cubes. ‘Mmm...try those...’

It seemed that Rosie was also enamoured by the tiffin as could be evidenced by all the chocolate smeared on her hands and her face. This time John was forewarned and forearmed and swooped in quickly with a cloth before Rosie could transfer the chocolate onto the furniture or someone else’s clothes.

In the end Molly tried a piece of each of the sugary offerings and she had to agree with Sherlock that the tiffin was the most addictive.

John and Rosie left first with John wanting to get his daughter home in time for bed. ‘Do you want to share a cab Molly?’

Remembering Sherlock’s text Molly cried off stating the need to help Mrs Hudson clear up. Greg left about the same time. ‘I’m still on shift so I’d better get back. I’ll take my turn next week and get it out of the way...don’t expect any miracles though. If it’s not burnt I’ll class it as a success.’

Molly did help Mrs Hudson to wash the plates and cups and box up the few remaining morsels and as she did she saw Sherlock and his brother having what looked like a slightly adversarial conversation in the front room.

About the same time as Mrs Hudson made her way downstairs Mycroft angrily bid goodnight to his brother and a slightly more conciliatory farewell to Molly. ‘Until next week Dr Hooper.’

At that she raised her eyebrows, ignoring Sherlock who had snorted with laughter. ‘Oh, are you joining in with the bake off then?’

Mycroft, who she definitely knew had not only tasted all the cakes but had had a second slice of lemon cake, tried and failed to look imperious. ‘Well, as I said earlier it’s good for you and I to spend time together socially and this seems like a good vehicle for that.’

Molly smiled. ‘OK then but that does mean you’ll have to take your turn at baking.’

Mycroft merely inclined his head and started to leave the room, choosing to ignore Sherlock who called after him. ‘And no getting your PA to bake them for you brother mine.’

They both seemed to wait for a moment until they heard the front door downstairs close behind Mycroft and then Molly turned nervously to Sherlock wondering just what he had in mind.

What she wasn’t prepared for was what he did next.

He came up to her taking her hands and looking deep into her eyes, almost as though they were romantically involved, and his words, when he spoke, did nothing to dissuade that impression.

‘Thank God they’ve gone Molly. I’ve been wanting to get you all to myself since you arrived. Now kiss me.’

Before she could do more than open her mouth in shock he pulled her close and had in fact kissed her. This was no peck on the cheek like he’d given her earlier this was a proper kiss. In truth it was more than that, it was one of the single best kisses of Molly’s life. Whatever she’d thought kissing Sherlock might be like she’d been wrong.

His mouth moved against hers perfectly, his hands on her waist pulling her hips against his. His tongue slid into her mouth and she couldn’t help but let out a moan at the taste and feel of him. He seemed to be overwhelming all her senses and she could barely even think about why they might be doing this, let alone work it out.

Her hands had initially landed on his chest but as the kiss progressed she couldn’t resist sliding them up to his neck and then into his hair, feeling just how soft and silky his curls really were.

As they broke for air Sherlock’s lips moved to her ear and he whispered, ‘push my jacket off and start to unbutton my shirt.’

It felt as if Molly’s brain was stuttering but she knew she couldn’t say anything, if they were being filmed they were putting on some kind of show for Mycroft and she had to make this, whatever this was, look real.

And so she did as he asked. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders hearing it land with a dull whump on the floor behind them. Then she let her hands move to the buttons on his shirt popping them open as she’d always wanted to do.

Equally he helped her to remove her cardigan and then he pulled the top of her dress down so he could kiss her shoulder.

Just as she was wondering how far he wanted them both to go he bent and swept her feet from under her, eliciting a squeak of shock. Then he kissed her once more as he carried her bridal style through the kitchen and into his bedroom...the one room on that floor that she’d never been in before.

The moment the door closed behind her he broke off the kiss and gently set her back on her feet before stepping away and starting to re-button his shirt.

He was smiling with glee and the look on his face was infectious and had Molly grinning in return.

‘Molly, thank you, that was perfect. That'll serve him right for spying on me.’

She shook her head but grinned as she straightened up her own clothes. ‘Go on, I’m baffled. Why exactly did we just do that?’

Sherlock kicked off his shoes and flopped himself down on the bed before patting the covers on the other side as a gesture for her to join him.

Molly made her way around and after taking off her own shoes she climbed up until she was sat at the side of him with her feet tucked under her.

‘The only way he could have timed his visit so perfectly to coincide with the cakes is if he has some kind of surveillance in that room. It wouldn’t be the first time. I’m not sure yet if it’s a camera or a microphone or both but either way our little “show” will get through to him. He’ll hate it.’

Molly chuckled and shook her head. ‘But why would us being together bother him so much?’ It felt weird to Molly to even be saying that to Sherlock and she was sure she must be blushing right about now...or maybe she was just flushed and aroused from his kisses...God, what must she look like?

Sherlock smiled again, settling down with his hand in a prayer pose under his chin. ‘My brother hates sentiment above all else. He sees it as a weakness. He’ll hate to think that I’ve succumbed to such a human frailty.’

Molly shook her head. ‘That’s so sad. Love isn’t a weakness...being with someone should give you strength not pull you down. It just shows how little he really knows.’

She didn’t notice Sherlock looking at her with a slightly confused look on his face.

She settled herself back against the pillows. ‘So, anyway, how long have we got to stay in here? Can’t I sneak out through the exit in the kitchen?’

‘Well, apart from the fact that your bag and coat are in the front room, if he does have a camera where I think he does it covers that door as well. As for how long…I’ll take your lead on that.’

Molly frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

He looked at her and smiled. ‘Well, if we were having sex right now how long would it take?’

Now Molly knew she was blushing. She shrugged but grinned. ‘It depends on how good you are or are we talking a quickie?’

‘A quickie? What exactly is a quickie?’

Molly wondered, not for the first time, exactly how she’d got herself into this.

‘Come on, you must know.’

He shook his head. ‘If I did, I’ve deleted it. There’s not a huge need for me to retain actual sexual information.’

Molly closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. ‘A quickie is just when you go at it fast and hard. You just want to climax as fast as possible. It’s normally if you’re in a rush, late for work, or tired, that kind of thing.’

Sherlock seemed to swallow heavily, his eyes narrowing and Molly could have sworn there was a blush high on his cheeks.

‘And if we’re not in a rush?’

‘Well, like I said it depends how good you are?’

At that he smirked. ‘Oh, I’d be good Molly, I’d make sure of it, trust me on that.’

At that she felt a sudden flood of arousal and in a bid to cover her reaction she chuckled, images that she really shouldn’t be thinking in his presence running through her head. Then she mirrored his pose and lay herself down. ‘In that case we’re here for a while.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you like the turn of events. Let me know what you think…oh, and how many of you want one of Mrs Hudson’s cakes? 
> 
> I work with an amateur baker and the selection Mrs Hudson offered was what he made for us on his birthday last year. Sadly, this year his birthday was in lockdown so I missed out…probably no bad thing for my waistline 


	3. Greg's Chocolate Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you guys are having a chilled Sunday wherever you are in the world. I’m so glad you’re all enjoying this fic so far. One thing I didn’t ask is how many of you are familiar with the British show Great British Bake Off? I kinda should have asked that at the beginning. Anyway, it’s just a baking show but very popular here, always show in the Autumn reminding us what summer was like and making us very hungry for breads and biscuits and cake. I’ve used some of the show rounds as title headings so you can expect signature dishes, technical rounds and showstoppers…I’ll let you imagine what I’ve written for some of those ;).
> 
> One of my fabulous reviews krankykittie has suggested a recipe book to go with the fic which I love the idea of. I’ll nervously through it out there to see if anyone wants to pick it up.
> 
> But on with the story, shall we see what Molly and Sherlock are up to in his bedroom…

At that she settled back on the pillows. ‘In that case we’re here for a while.’

Sherlock nodded his head and closed his eyes, his hands going back to their prayer pose and Molly frowned. When nothing changed after a minute or two she huffed and slapped his stomach. At that his eyes opened in shock and he sat up a little.

‘Ow, what was that for?’

‘Well in case you hadn’t noticed Sherlock I’m bored and trapped in your bedroom and it’s all your fault so I suggest you entertain me.’

At that he looked so askance that Molly almost laughed. ‘What exactly do you expect me to do?’

Molly sat back against the pillows and folded her arms over her chest. ‘I don’t know, maybe tell me about your latest case or something. Don’t just ignore me.’

They ended up with Sherlock lying on his back, eyes closed, walking her through all the details of the case he’d just solved in a village just outside south Manchester. Molly soon turned onto her side, watching him rapt, loving the sound of his voice as it washed over her. She could almost imagine a life with him here in Baker St and she wanted it so much.

As he came to the end he turned his head and opened his eyes and he gave her a slow smile which sent lust skittering through her body.

‘What do you think Molly? Have we waited long enough?’

She bit her lip and nodded her head. ‘I suppose so...but...how do you feel about some audio proof?’

She grinned at him as he gave her a confused look. At that she lay on her back and closed her eyes, knowing she couldn’t look at him as she did what she was about to do.

‘Just don’t laugh or you’ll set me off.’

She could sense him watching her, waiting to see what she would do, but she tried to ignore him and channel her inner Meg Ryan.

Finally, after a couple of seconds, she took a deep breath and started, her voice a bit louder than normal.

‘Oh God....yes, Sherlock, just there....please....Sherlock, oh God, oh God...Sherlock...Sherlock... oooooohhhhhh...’

As she finished she started to giggle and she turned to Sherlock to see him staring at her in shock

‘What do you think? Too much?’

He shook his head and swallowed heavily and she was surprised to see him stuttering and blinking as he answered her.

‘N..n..no, that was....I mean....th..that was good.’

‘Great.’

She turned and stood, slipping her shoes back on and then she made her way back around the bed. As she did she looked at Sherlock, who had just stood, and she frowned.

‘Hang on, we need to muss you up a bit...and me.’

She took her hair out of its pony tail and ran her hands through it then she turned her attention on Sherlock. 

She pulled his shirt out from his trousers and told him to undo the buttons.

‘Take off your socks as well and undo the button on your trousers. You know, look like you’ve just flung some clothes back on...and bend your head down so I can reach your hair.’

When he did she ran her hands through messing it up a bit more.

As he finished her instructions she nodded. ‘There, that’ll do. Now act as if you don’t want me to leave. Are you ready?’

He shook his head and grinned. ‘You’re rather good at this Molly, you surprise me.’

Then he followed her out through the kitchen and into the front room, watching as she started to gather her bag and coat.

He must have remembered what she’d said because before she could put her coat on he caught her hand and pulled her back to him and she ended up with her hands on his naked waist just above his hips.

‘Are you sure you can’t stay Molly? I don’t want you to go.’

She laughed and shook her head. ‘You know that I can’t. I need to get back to my cat and I’ve got work tomorrow.’

He pouted and she loved how cute it made him look and she reached up to him hoping he would follow her lead...she just wanted to kiss him one last time.

This time when they kissed she felt as if she could enjoy it more than the first time. That time he’d caught her by surprise and she’d been in a bit of a whirl of confusion. This time she poured all of her passion for him into it. If this was to be the only time she got a chance to kiss him...truly kiss him...she wanted him to remember it.

She let her hands slide around to his back and she slowly dragged her fingernails across his warm skin, loving the feel of him. She also slid her tongue into his mouth and was surprised when he groaned and reciprocated. It meant that the kiss extended for far longer than it needed to and by the time they broke apart they were both breathing heavily.

It was Sherlock who moved forward and kissed her once more, this time lightly and briefly.

‘I’ll see you soon Molly...very soon.’

She nodded her head once and had to make an effort to keep the smile on her face until she’d left the room but she couldn’t help the wave of sadness that washed over her as soon as she was away from Mycroft’s cameras.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock found himself just as conflicted after Molly had gone. What had started as a joke suddenly seemed much more serious.

He made his way over to the window and he picked up his violin as he watched Molly down on the street hailing a cab. She seemed to sense his gaze because as she opened the door she glanced up and gave him what looked like a sad smile and he felt his heart suddenly seem to clench in his chest. He lifted his palm in acknowledgement and as the cab pulled away he started to pick out a tune on the instrument but he couldn’t seem to settle on anything, it all sounded as disjointed as his thoughts felt and in the end he just put it down and went and threw himself down on his settee.

He thought back to his initial decision which he’d made soon after his brother appeared. It was obvious that once again his brother was spying on him and he wanted to teach him a lesson and what better way to wind him up than by making him think that he was in a sexual relationship with Molly Hooper.

But had that been the only thing on his mind when he’d come to that decision? 

If he was completely honest with himself, he knew there was more to his relationship with her since his sister had forced him into that confession. He knew that it had made him realise he felt more for his pathologist than just friendship but it had been easy to ignore when he’d been busy sorting out his flat and picking up the pieces of his shattered family. What if he’d used this excuse to subconsciously get closer to Molly?

The one thing he was absolutely clear about was how surprised he had been at the way kissing her had made him feel. Acknowledging feelings was one thing, realising that they extended to wanting a physical relationship was something completely different.

He had assumed that kissing her would be like kissing Janine, tolerable but feeling like his personal space was being invaded...but it hadn’t been like that at all. From the moment his lips had met hers he had known he was in trouble and it had just gone downhill from that moment onwards.

The feel of her slight body against his, her hands undoing the buttons of his shirt, her nails scraping across his scalp and down his back. Even just thinking about it now was making him hard. Sexual arousal and frustration was something he rarely had to deal with but it seemed tonight was one of those nights.

And as his mind turned to masturbating he had a sudden flashback to Molly, lying on his bed, her eyes closed and her hand hovering over her own body almost touching her breast, as she had simulated an orgasm and he groaned out loud. He had rarely, if ever, seen anything so erotic. Hearing her call out his name like that had almost unmanned him. It had been an effort to not reach for her and turn that fakery into a reality.

But did he really want a relationship, was he even capable of that?

He opened his eyes and sitting up he ruffled his hands through his hair. No, he was Sherlock Holmes and he was married to his work. He just needed to ignore this and not put himself in that position again. He would just avoid seeing Molly and he was sure he could put this genie back in the bottle. And what he needed now was a cold shower before he could risk going to bed.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly had to admit that she was disappointed not to see Sherlock again in the following week. She wondered if he was out of town for another case but when she caught up with John he confirmed that he was definitely in town and not only that he was bored and at something of a loose end. That information made Molly feel even worse. A bored Sherlock would normally come to Barts and harass her for body parts or be carrying out experiments with the equipment in her lab but instead he had seemed to purposely stay away. Maybe he felt embarrassed by what had happened or maybe he was worried that she’d taken it seriously. And maybe he was right...maybe she had taken it more seriously than she should have done.

It was with a slightly heavy heart therefore that she made her way to Baker St the following week to try out Greg’s baked offering.

Lestrade was already there when she arrived, in the kitchen with Mrs Hudson, and Sherlock was just coming out of his bedroom adjusting the cuffs on his shirt and jacket. She blushed and looked away as their eyes met and she busied herself with hanging up her coat and bag.

By the time she’d finished Sherlock was with her and he smiled. 

‘Molly.’ He bent his head and kissed her cheek and he seemed to linger there a moment longer than she would have expected. She wasn’t sure where it came from but she caught his face with her hand and moved her mouth to by his ear so she could whisper.

‘Do you need me to stay again tonight?’

Her heart thumped in her chest as she pulled away and looked at him. He seemed equally affected and his eyes seemed to scan her face until he nodded his head. Then he pulled back and turned to face the kitchen.

‘I hope you have a strong constitution for this evening’s offering Molly. It certainly doesn’t look as appealing as Mrs Hudson’s baking last week.

Greg frowned. ‘Hey, I haven’t heard you volunteering. Anyway, I tried my best.’

Sherlock smirked as he strolled around the table. ‘Yes, more than once I see and none of them particularly successful. What did happen to the oat and raisin biscuits?’

Molly frowned, not seeing any biscuits.

‘How in God’s name did you know about those? They were too burnt, I had to chuck them.’

Sherlock gestured towards some very dark macaroons. ‘What and these weren’t?’

Molly stepped forward and interrupted before some sort of argument started. ‘The chocolate cake looks good though. I think I’ll have a slice of that if I may.’

Sherlock scoffed as he walked through into the front room. ‘It’s just a shame it looks like Rosie made it.’

Molly saw Greg scowling but he bent to cut her a slice as Mrs Hudson came over to give her a hug and offer her some tea.

John and Rosie arrived soon after and Mycroft not long behind and Molly was surprised when Sherlock’s older brother came and sat by her on the settee with his own slice of cake and one of the less burnt macaroons.

‘So, Dr Hooper, or can I call you Molly?’

She smiled shyly and nodded her head in acquiescence.

‘I feel as if I ought to get to know you a bit better. How are you? Still enjoying your job at Barts I hope?’

Molly suddenly wondered if this was because of what he might have seen between her and Sherlock the previous week and she couldn’t help glancing over at Sherlock only to see him smirking as he watched her conversation with Mycroft.

‘Umm...yes, it’s challenging but I enjoy it.’

‘Good...good, I hear that you’ll be in line to take over from Dr Stamford when he retires in a couple of years.’

Molly stared at him in shock. ‘Really, I didn’t know that. I mean...I never really thought about what might happen when Mike goes.’

‘And what of your personal life? No plans to...er...’ he cleared his throat awkwardly and then carried on. ‘...to marry or start a family?’

She was shocked at him being so personal and she shook ether head. ‘No, I mean...I’d have to find a man first wouldn't I?’ She couldn’t help the chuckle that she let out which just made her no doubt look even more guilty.

‘Would you? Anyway, I won’t keep you...please excuse me.’

His place was quickly taken by Rosie who wanted to feed Molly some of her cake and she had almost forgotten her conversation with Mycroft until Sherlock caught up with her as she went to get another cup of tea.

‘So, what did my brother want?’

She glanced around and saw Mycroft watching then from across the room and she briefly stroked Sherlock’s chest. ‘I’ll tell you later, he’s watching.’

Sherlock grinned at her gleefully and she couldn’t help but laugh at his outright joy and she found herself hoping it wouldn’t be too long before everyone else left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, against his better (but faulty) judgement Sherlock has decided to go along with the subterfuge one more time. And poor Greg, I think Sherlock’s assessment of his baking was perhaps a little harsh but maybe not unexpected. Sherlock is still Sherlock after all. Anyway, feed my muse and let me know what you think xx


	4. Sweet Desserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you’re all well and staying safe. I’ve had a lovely, relaxed week off work and you’ll be glad to hear that I’ve been doing some more writing. I need to make sure I have something ready for you when this fic is done now don’t I!
> 
> By the way for those worrying about Greg, his chocolate cake may have looked a bit amateur but everyone agreed it was delicious...even Sherlock (eventually).

At the start of that evening Sherlock had had no intention of doing anything more with Molly. His mind had been made up and not only that he’d removed all of Mycroft’s surveillance equipment over the weekend and so there really was no more reason for him and Molly to carry on any kind of facade.

So why, when she had asked him if she needed to stay on at the end of the evening, had he immediately and without hesitation said yes?

His only answer was because the moment she had arrived and he’d bent his head to kiss her his body had immediately wanted more. It was a visceral, physical reaction and he had had to keep his distance from her for most of the rest of the evening. It didn’t mean that he hadn’t been acutely aware of where she was in the room and who she was interacting with...especially when he’d seen her in conversation with his brother. That had been his only distraction...seeing his brother obviously skirting around the issue of him and Molly whilst clearly knowing all about it.

When she had put her hand on his chest and told him she’d tell him about his brother later it was only his delight at getting one over on Mycroft that stopped him from kissing Molly right then and there in full view of everyone.

But as everyone started to pack up and leave he was still in two minds. His head telling him to send her home but his body praying for her to stay and he had no idea which side his heart would fall on until the moment it was just the two of them left in the room and then he knew...he wanted her to stay. More than that he wanted to kiss her again.

He wondered if she felt the same or if she was still putting on an act for the non-existent cameras but after he shooed Mrs Hudson out of his flat and down the stairs then made his way back in she all but ran into his arms.

At the moment his mouth met hers once more he felt as if his whole body was exhaling for the first time in a week. Every sense felt as if it was focused on her and her alone. She was perfectly pressed against him, already reaching under his jacket and pulling his shirt out from his trousers and he couldn’t wait to feel her hands on his naked skin.

He wrapped his own arms around her feeling her slight body against his own and it seemed to ignite something almost feral inside him. He was acting purely on instinct when he lifted her, feeling her lags automatically wrapping around his waist, and then he had her pressed against the wall at the side of the door.

Her hands had moved to his face and into his hair and as she tugged on the strands he heard himself groaning with desire and for the first time he wondered just how far they might go. He wasn’t sure he even had it in himself to stop.

His hips rocked against her stroking his desire and as his hand pressed against her breast he heard her say his name and it took him right back to the week before and he knew he wanted to hear her come...this time for real.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly had hoped for a replay of the previous week but this was so much more than she had expected and she couldn’t help but wonder at just how much of it was actually fake. It certainly didn’t feel fake and neither did the press of Sherlock’s very obvious erection against her core.

When they broke the kiss she was going to try to say something to him but then his palm pressed against her still clothed breast and she couldn’t help but let out a noise of pure need. He seemed to be setting her body on fire, she’d been dreaming of him all week and all that pent up desire was just spilling out of her. 

Every sense seemed to be filled with him; she could smell his musky, familiar cologne, could feel his hips rocking against hers, his mouth pressed against her own and his tongue sliding into her mouth once more. Her hands were on his back, sliding up his skin and pulling him as close to her as she could and it all started to become too much.

His hand was on her breast, squeezing roughly at her soft flesh and all she could think was that she wanted him inside her, fucking her against the wall and in that moment she didn’t care who would see it; if anything the thought of being observed just seemed to turn her on even more. 

His mouth left hers and her head fell back against the wall and as he kissed and licked his way down her throat she realised she was going to come. She had no idea if Sherlock realised that or if he thought she was acting but as her moans increased he spoke to her and she felt his lips moving against her skin as he did.

‘Come for me Molly, I want to hear you call my name. Show me how much you want me.’

It was the last straw and she arched her back as her climax washed over her, pressing herself against him even more, calling out his name just as he had requested and it felt amazing and liberating and so unbelievably satisfying.

Moments later as she started to come back to reality Sherlock let her down from the wall and then took her hand and led her through to his bedroom and she found she actually wasn’t sure whether they were going to have sex or not.

Sadly, as he pulled her through his bedroom door he let go of her hand and brushed his fingers through his hair.

‘Jesus, you’re good Molly.’

She let out a kind of half laugh and then as she turned her face away from him and made her way around to the other side of the bed she let herself grimace with disappointment for a second before plastering a smile on her face as she turned back to him.

‘I’d say I’ve had lots of practice but that would be a lie.’

He lay down on the bed and looked at her. ‘Why? You’ve had at least three lovers in the time I’ve known you. At least I think it’s just three...I’m not wrong about Moriarty am I?’

As he said his rival’s name he felt a sudden rush of bile to the back of his throat. What if she said yes...what if she confirmed his greatest fear...that she’d given herself to HIM.

Thankfully she immediately laughed very scathingly. ‘God no...thank goodness. No, I...umm...I just meant...’

He saw her blushing and felt intrigued as to what she would say.

‘Meant what Molly? Come on, you can tell me. I think we’re a little more than friends by now aren’t we?’ He winked as he said it and she giggled in response.

She shrugged and settled herself onto the bed beside him.

‘I just meant that most of the guys I’ve been with haven’t been that adept.’

He frowned. ‘Adept? Adept at what?’

‘You know...’ she huffed as he still looked at her clueless and she wondered if there was a limit to just how much she could blush. ‘...making me come. A lot of guys are a bit half-hearted or they don’t know what they’re doing or they just don’t care because they’re only in it for their own pleasure. Anyway, I’m sure you don’t want to hear about my non-existent sex life. Tell me about your week. John said you didn’t have much on?’

Sherlock was grateful for the change of subject, it helped him to turn his mind away from pushing Molly down onto the bed and fucking her until she cried out his name once more. He needed to make an informed decision about how to proceed with Molly and not let his heart be ruled by his dick. He had to confess that it was harder than he thought it would be... and he meant that in every sense, physically and emotionally. He was just glad that Molly hadn’t commented on his erection even though she must have been aware of it given the way she’d ground herself against it when she’d orgasmed in his front room.

Talking about his cases, even the crappy ones, helped to soothe his mind and his body and he felt almost back to his normal senses by the time Molly checked her watch and said it was time for her to go.

Once again she had them both look a bit more ruffled and this time as he undid his shirt she looked at him thoughtfully.

‘How would you feel about a love bite?’

She lifted her hand and gently traced two fingertips across the skin at the base of his neck and he immediately found his arousal levels were back to square one.

He didn’t trust himself to speak and instead just nodded his head and then watched almost warily as she stepped forward.

Her hands moved under his shirt and around to his back and she pulled herself against him before licking and kissing the spot she’d indicated. When she then sucked his skin into her hot, wet mouth his groaned, his hands moved to her hips, and he held on as he let his eyes close and his mind focus in on just how good she was making him feel.

He was so lost in the feel of it that he was surprised when she pulled away; not only that but he was already aching to feel her hands on him once more. He just didn’t feel in control anymore and that was a strange and unsettling feeling for him.

Wordlessly he followed her out into the main body of the flat and let her take the lead as she pulled him to her for another kiss. As it ended she gave him what he could only describe as a knowing smile and in a low tone that went straight to his groin she whispered, ‘until next week Mr Holmes.’

Just as he had the previous week he made his way over to the window so he could watch her leave. It was a mild late spring evening and she had obviously decided to walk home and he watched her make her way across the street and up towards Regents Park until she went out of view and then he threw himself down onto the settee with a loud groan. Not only did he need to try to make some kind of decision about Molly Hooper he needed to try to make it without the raging hard on that he was currently sporting; there was no shower cold enough to deal with this one and so with a resigned sigh he reached for the fastenings on his trousers and started to undo them.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly walked away from Sherlock’s flat feeling surprisingly buoyant. Having orgasmed for real when she should have been faking it should have been mortifying and she was embarrassed to an extent but instead she was suddenly feeling intensely confident about what was happening between herself and Sherlock. 

There was no way that they needed to have gone as far as they did just to wind up Mycroft. There was no way he needed to let her give him a love bite and if he was totally unaffected by her then he wouldn’t have spent most of their time together sporting what had looked like a very impressive erection.

She bit her lip and then smiled wondering just how far she was going to push it with him the following week...and she was going to push it. Molly Hooper was on a mission now, and that mission was to bed Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things have moved on a pace between Molly and Sherlock. All his good intentions just fell apart when push came to shove and Molly is starting to realise his weakness. Do you agree she should push it?


	5. Mycroft's French Fancies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning...well, as I edit this chapter and get it ready to post it’s a very grey and almost misty morning but at least it’s a bit warmer here than it has been. Our weather has been nothing compared to what I’m hearing is happening in America so I’m sending good wishes to all my US readers and hoping that you’re all doing OK.
> 
> Anyway, shall we see what delights Mycroft has brought to Baker Street...

Molly had to admit that the next seven days dragged by. Even though she ended up being drawn into a murder investigation with Sherlock and John it only served to make the time go even more slowly. Being in the same space as him and not being able to touch and kiss him felt achingly difficult and she wondered if Sherlock felt the same. There were some encouraging signs, their eyes meeting and holding one another’s gaze for just a moment or two longer than it would have a few weeks back. The odd graze of Sherlock’s hand against her own that sent sparks skittering across her skin. The brush of his body as he moved past her to grab a piece of equipment or leant over her to look at some aspect of the autopsy. 

It was like a tortured kind of slow moving foreplay and by the time Molly turned up at Baker St the following Wednesday she felt as if the slightest touch would set her off.

In a bid to try to distract herself from what might happen later Molly agreed to meet John and Rosie as he picked his daughter up from nursery. She went two times a week so that John could cover his job as a locum doctor and then either herself or Mrs Hudson would cover the time he spent on investigations with Sherlock. Molly loved her time with Rosie. She’s always wanted children of her own and given that the chances of that happening were pretty none existent being part of Rosie’s life was the next best thing. She just wished it was a role she could have done alongside Mary as her mother.

On the way to Baker St they stopped off at the play park and John and Molly chatted as they took it in turns to push Rosie on the swings. The little girl loved all the equipment in the park but the swings were her definite favourite. John would persuade her to get off and do something else only for her to toddle to the swing at the side of the one just vacated and demand to be put in and swung again.

‘So, I take it you and Sherlock have finished with Mr Trepoff’s murder case. Who was it in the end and how will you be writing this one up?’

‘I was thinking of calling it the Adventure of the Seven Clocks.’ John mimed a banner heading as he said the words which had Molly laughing. He was always so dramatic when he was writing but Molly, and she knew thousands of others, loved it. Sherlock’s telling of cases was always very rational and factual but it rarely included the personalities or the settings. John described them all in such a way that Molly could visualise the two of them as they made their way through their latest adventure.

‘As for who did it...’ John tapped the side of his nose and grinned. ‘You shall have to read it and find out.’

Molly shoved him and let out a good natured ‘rotter’ then the two of them persuaded Rosie off the swing for the final time with the promise of cake and they slowly made their way to Sherlock’s flat swinging the little girl between them as they went.

As she made her way up the stairs Molly had to admit to a bout of nerves, feeling the fluttering in her stomach at the thought of what she was planning to do but she was determined to carry it out. She needed to know what it was between her and Sherlock one way or another.

When they walked in Sherlock greeted the three of them with a look of gleeful enjoyment on his face which had Molly wondering what exactly was going on.

She helped Rosie out of her jacket and hung it up with her own and then made her way into the kitchen. Mrs Hudson and Greg were already picking out their choices and Mycroft was scowling at his brother who couldn’t wait to enlighten John and Molly as to what was going on.

There on the table was a tableau of delicious and almost perfectly made French patisseries. Molly had watched enough episodes of the Great British Bake Off to recognise Palmiers, Millefeiulles and a handful of Tarte au Chocolat.

‘Look at what my oh so clever big brother has managed to bake...’ said Sherlock expansively and Molly looked at him curiously to see just what the punchline was going to be.

‘He’s even gone to the trouble of planting subtle evidence...’ he tried to take hold of Mycroft’s hand but the older man pulled it away and folded his arms aggressively over his chest. Sherlock carried on regardless.

‘...the remains of flour under his fingernail.’

He pointed to a smudge on his brother’s face, ‘the streak of forgotten chocolate...but I think we all know that there is no way on this God given earth that you, Mycroft Holmes, baked these cakes. No, I rather think you purchased them from your favourite French Patisserie in Kensington. You know, the one you go to each morning before work. Now, what’s it called? Oh yes, French Fancies I believe that’s the name.’

Sherlock stood back beaming smugly, putting his hands behind his back. ‘So, what did you do? Ask them to make them but to not make them look too good.’ He shook his head in mock disappointment. ‘Brother, you shame me.’

At that Mycroft finally responded. ‘For your information Sherlock, I am far too busy to be wasting my time baking.’

Before he could continue Sherlock muttered, ‘but not to come here and eat them I note.’

Mycroft started to gather up his coat and umbrella. ‘Fine, if you don’t want me here then I’ll just go.’

At that the others started to step in, pleading with Mycroft not to leave, thanking him for the delicious cakes anyway.

It was Molly who put her hand on Sherlock’s arm. ‘Come on, don’t let him leave, he’s your brother.’

She saw him narrow his eyes slightly and look at her hand where it lay on his jacket and then he sagged slightly and nodded.

He reached for Mycroft and caught his arm. ‘Don’t go brother, it’s only a bit of fun...and you’re right...it is good for us to spend time together socially. They might be shop bought but it’s not going to stop me eating them. They’ve got to be better than Greg’s burnt offerings last week.’

Lestrade looked up at that, still munching on his palmier. ‘Hey, I heard that. Not like you’ve tried yet Sherlock.’

‘Not like I will either, I’m providing the venue, no need for me to waste my time baking as well.’

After that the evening was much more amicable and Molly was happy and encouraged when Sherlock caught up with her briefly to check that she’d be staying on after. ‘My brother deserves more of a wind up than normal I think.’

She looked at him thoughtfully as he walked away and then smiled to herself. The end of tonight’s soirée couldn’t come soon enough.

Things wrapped up as they normally did with John and Rosie leaving first followed soon after my Mycroft and Greg. Molly wondered just what Mrs Hudson thought of the fact that Molly stayed on each week for at least an hour after everyone else had gone but whatever she thought she didn’t voice it. She just bid them both good night as she made her way down the stairs to her own flat.

Molly had just finishing the washing up and was drying her hands on a tea towel when Sherlock came up behind her and, placing his hands on her waist, he kissed the back of her neck.

‘Mmmm, it’s been too long Molly, I missed you.’

She closed her eyes and relaxed back against him, a warm feeling spreading through her body, chasing away all her nerves from earlier. 

She turned in his arms and smiled. ‘Then show me how much you missed me.’

He smirked. ‘With pleasure Dr Hooper.’

He lifted her with ease, balancing her on the edge of the kitchen cabinets and she opened her legs so he could slot himself in between them and then she let herself give in to the endless pleasure of just kissing him. Unlike the week before it felt slow and unhurried, as if they had all the time in the world. It was filled with emotion rather than pure passion although she knew the passion was there, waiting to be unlocked.

She broke off the kiss with a sigh and indicated for him to remove his jacket which he did, throwing it onto the table behind him then she started to undo the buttons of his shirt until she could push it from his shoulders and slide her hands over his chest, following where her hands had touched with her mouth.

He equally quickly rid her of her cardigan and his hands moved to the buttons of her blouse but he seemed to hesitate a moment until she kissed her way up his neck and whispered. ‘Do it.’

As he opened up her blouse she saw his eyes dilate as he saw her bra clad breasts and she was glad that she had worn a new set of rich, plum coloured, lingerie...the dark colour setting off her pale skin and the bra style making the most of her small breasts.

His hands tentatively moved to cover her boobs and this time when they kissed it was much more lust filled. His tongue slid against her own dragging a moan from deep inside her as she arched her back wanting to feel more of his hands on her.

Meanwhile she had started to undo the fastenings on his trousers and Sherlock pulled back slightly. ‘Shall we...move to the bedroom?’

She worried that this would end what they were doing and she shook her head. ‘No, stay here.’

He kissed her again before whispering. ‘The cameras.’

At that she pushed his trousers down and pulled him closer to her so she could feel his erection rubbing against her.

It was now or never...time to call his bluff. Molly was just glad that her overwhelming feelings of arousal were drowning out the nerves. ‘I don’t believe there are any...you would have removed them weeks ago. I think you want this as much as I do. Am I right?’

As she said those last words she reached between them and gripped his erection through his shorts feeling him pulse in response, smiling as he let out a low ‘fuck’ in reaction.

She brought her other hand to his face and opened her eyes so she could see him. ‘Am I right?’

There was a pause for a moment and Molly knew she was holding her breath, waiting for his answer. She could see conflict in his eyes but then he just simply nodded and moved to kiss her again and Molly couldn’t keep the smile off her face even as she kissed him back.

His hips rocked against her as he used her hand on his cock for friction and she just wanted to feel him inside her.

He must have felt the same because, breathing heavily, he soon asked her whether she wanted to stay where they were or move to the bedroom. When she said the latter he picked her up, making her wrap her legs around him and hold on as he carried her through before dropping her lightly on the bed and then joining her.

He gently moved a strand of hair from off her face. ‘Are you sure?’

She nodded, smiling. ‘I’ve never been more sure. You?’

At that he looked away for a second and took a breath. ‘I...Molly, I won’t lie, it’s been a while. But yes, I want this.’

He leant over her kissing her once more and she could feel the weight of him, his naked chest on hers and she felt the crushing weight of the last five years finally lift. The moment that she had started to believe would never happen had finally arrived and she was more than ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems Molly’s plan to push things has paid off...she called his bluff and he’s come clean. But what of Mycroft and the bought cakes...are we shocked or not?


	6. The Technical Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, I’m back. Bit of a busy work week so I didn’t get a chance to post this earlier but I hope it acts as the perfect start to your weekend.

It didn’t take long for the passion in the kitchen to reignite in the bedroom and Molly found herself frustrated by their clothing. She’d always been quite shy of her body so she found it strange that with Sherlock she just wanted to be naked. She wanted him to see all of her just as much as she wanted to see all of him. 

She lightly pushed on his chest and when he moved away she sat up and shimmied out of her trousers before reaching back and unhooked her bra. As he saw what she was doing he stood and kicked off his shoes before pushing down his trousers and shorts, taking his socks off with them and ending up standing there naked, looking more like a Greek god than she would have thought possible. 

His erection jutted out in front of him, making her mouth water but given his lack of recent experience she didn’t think now would be the time for giving him oral sex. She reasoned he probably wouldn’t last and she quite wanted a little of her own pleasure first.

This time when he crawled over her it was just skin on skin and it felt so much better. She saw him scanning her body, taking her all in and she just hoped he liked what he saw because it was all she had to give him. 

For a moment he stayed leaning on one elbow, looking down at her and he brought his hand up to lightly skim over her body, from her neck, over her breast and down to her hip and it made her shiver in anticipation. 

‘Oh Molly, I know I’ve never said it before but you are beautiful. I want to know every part of you.’

The sincerity in his voice and the look in his eyes gave her more confidence than any other man had come close to and she lifted her hand and let it rest on his face, watching as he leant into her touch, his eyes closing for a moment.

He moved one leg between her own as he shifted over her to kiss her and she could feel his erection pressed hard against her thigh and it made her groan. 

His hand was on her breast, his thumb sliding over her sensitive nipple and she just wanted more of him. When he finally moved his lips, kissing his way down her neck, she closed her eyes and tangled her hands in his hair as she gave in to pure physical sensation. She just had to keep reminding herself that this was Sherlock she was with because that fact just kept seeming so unreal.

The feel of his tongue circling her nipple before taking it into his warm mouth had her arching off the bed. Meanwhile, his hand slid down to cup her sex and she knew that it wouldn’t take much to make her come.

As he used his fingers to part her he paused briefly and lifted his head. ‘Let me know what you like, I promised you that I’d be good and I intend to be but I need to learn.’

She swallowed heavily as she looked down at him and nodded. It was an image that she wanted to imprint in her memory for ever. Sherlock naked, head by her breast and his body stretching out over her own but before she could think much more his fingers started to explore her, stroking, delving, pressing and all she could do was lie back and vocalise her enjoyment for him.

As he pressed the heel of his palm against her clit and drove two fingers inside her she felt her orgasm starting. In the same way as she had the previous week she cried out his name as her inner muscles clenched around him. She felt him groan against her breast as he took it deeper into his mouth and he pressed his hips against her no doubt wanting some stimulation himself.

Then, as she came back to reality, he gently removed his hand and she watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth and tentatively licked them before giving a small smile and taking them fully into his mouth sucking her juices off. Seeing such an openly erotic sight sent another shudder of lust echoing through her body and she knew she’d soon be ready for a second orgasm. If anything she wanted him more now than when they’d started.

She pushed on his shoulders until he acquiesced and rolled onto his back and then she straddled him, already feeling his cock hard on her quim but she wanted to tease him a bit more before they finally had sex.

She sat up for a moment and splayed her hands across his chest as she closed her eyes and ground down onto him, enjoying feeling him sliding across her clit...it just felt so amazingly good and she knew she could have got off once more from doing that alone if she’d wanted to.

His hand moved to cover her breasts once more and she arched into his touch hearing him groan and knowing neither of them wanted much more foreplay and so she bent over him kissing him and feeling his hands slide down over her back until he was pressing down on her backside and thrusting up against her.

‘Please Molly, I want to...I need to be inside you.’

She’d rarely heard him sound so undone...almost close to begging. In fact the only time before had been in that phone call. She pushed that thought away though...it wasn’t something she needed to dwell on now. All that mattered was that they were finally here, together. She was finally about to have sex with Sherlock Holmes...the man she had loved for so many years.

She lifted her hips and reached down between them. He felt so damn hard and she felt her muscles clench at just the mere thought of being able to have him. Still she took her time as she slid down onto him. She knew it would probably be quite overwhelming for him after all these years. 

His eyes were tight shut and his mouth open slightly and he had an almost pained expression on his face as she finally reached their limits. She could feel him pulsing inside her and knew he was close and she held still letting him get used to the feel of her but it was hard. Every cell in her body was screaming at her to move, in fact the lack of movement itself was building her own needs and desires. She could feel her thighs shaking and her body starting to involuntarily rock against him in her need for stimulation and friction and her internal muscles started to flutter and clench as her own orgasm started to build.

He finally let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes and as he thrust up into her her will power broke and she started to move, riding him, pressing down onto him as her orgasm took over, more powerful than before, stripping her of any sense outside of how he was making her feel.

Her hand moved to the headboard to give her more purchase as she moved and his mouth closed over her breast and she finally cried out as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her.

She felt him starting to break as his thrusts became more desperate and then she felt him come. Felt him pulsing into her as he let out a strangled groan and then they both seemed to collapse at the same time, touching and kissing and holding each other until finally Molly slid off him and made her way through to his bathroom.

After she’d finished cleaning up she glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked flushed...and happy. She sighed and grinned to herself half amazed her plan had worked. She knew him better than she thought she did. It didn’t stop her from feeling a little self-conscious though as she made her way naked back into his room. 

He was half lying on the bed supported by pillows, one leg up and bent at the knee as he busily tapped away on his phone. He seemed so relaxed, no awkwardness or shyness about his body and it helped Molly to relax a bit more as well.

She went and sat next to him and let her hand rest on his thigh.

He glanced at her briefly before his eyes returned to his phone.

‘Text from Lestrade. There might be a case for me, I’m just getting the details.’

She nodded and felt a little disappointed...it looked like tonight’s activities had come to an end...she knew how he was when he took a case.

‘Anything you need me for?’

He threw his phone onto the bed and shook his head. ‘No, it’s a blackmail case...I thought I’d done with that kind of thing when I killed Magnusson but it seems the vacuum he left has been filled.’

Molly started to stand but he caught her hand and pulled her back down to sitting.

‘I wish you didn’t have to go...but...’

She smiled and picked up where he’d left off. ‘But you have a case and you’re all excited to crack on with it.’

He grinned. ‘Yeah, something like that. Same time next week then Molly?’

She nodded and happily received his kiss before they both started to redress. She wondered what this meant for them now but didn’t want to put him under too much pressure...not so early in their...could she even call it relationship? Well, whatever it was it was more than she had before and for now that would do.

It didn’t mean she didn’t find it hard over the next few days though. Bar a fleeting trip to Barts with John in tow she didn’t really see him and she missed him more than she thought she would. It didn’t help that the lack of contact had her feeling needy and a little neglected. Normally, in the first flush of a romance she’d be in regular text contact if not actually meeting her new man face to face for dates and even just coffee. Not seeing or hearing from him had her wondering if he wouldn’t change his mind. Wednesday seemed a long way off.

She spent her days off over the weekend going through her mum’s recipe book and deciding what she should make. She even had a practice run for the custard tarts that she’d decided on, guiltily knowing she’d more than happily eat them up.

By Sunday night she was wrapped up in her comfiest pyjamas and contemplating an early night when she suddenly heard what sounded like her front door opening. Her heart was in her throat as she muted the television so she could hear better and on top of that she saw Toby looking alertly in that direction and she started to stand, wondering if she should be finding a weapon or calling the police. 

When Sherlock appeared in the front room she wasn’t sure whether to hug him or slap him.

She sagged a little holding her hand over her heart. ‘Jesus, Sherlock, you scared the life out of me.’

He frowned as he took off his coat and slung it onto the chair, causing Toby to flee before it landed on him.

‘Why? Who else would be letting themselves in with a key?’

She lifted her hands in exasperation. ‘I don’t know. I’d forgotten you even had it. It’s been years since you used it.’

Sherlock toed off his shoes and took off his jacket. ‘More fool me. I should have realised there were other benefits in coming round here than just using your bedroom as a bolt hole.’

He waggled his eyebrows in such a cheeky manner that she couldn’t help but laugh out loud and she certainly didn’t object as he caught her by the waist and pulled her to him for a kiss.

‘So, is the case finished?’

‘Mmmhmmm,’ his answer was muffled as he kissed her throat, his hand wrapped around her hair tilting her head to give him better access. She groaned out loud as he started to suck on her skin and she pushed on his chest.

‘Hey, don’t mark me.’

‘Why not? You marked me. I had to tell John it was a rash; he gave me ointment.’

She chuckled at how disgruntled he sounded. ‘But I have a job, with a boss, I can’t be seen...oohh’

‘I don’t think your patients will care.’ He stopped anyway and Molly almost regretted it...it had felt amazingly good.

‘Where did you manage to find these hideous night things? Grannies R Us?’ Sherlock grumbled as he undid the buttons on her fleecy pyjama top.

‘They’re warm and comfy...I wasn’t expecting company.’

He pushed her down onto the settee and settled over her with his mouth at her breast. ‘No, I can see that. Burn them.’

Molly leant up on her elbows and pouted. ‘I will not.’

Sherlock swirled his tongue around her nipple and then pulled away and she wondered just why she was bothering with this argument anyway...not when he could be doing such delightful things with that wicked mouth.

‘Fine, then I will. Now stop talking, you’re distracting me from something very important.’

Molly fell back on the cushions and hummed as he started again. ‘Mmm, what’s that?’

She felt his mouth moving over the skin on her breast as he replied, the slight scrape of stubble making her squirm against him. ‘Exploring your body.’

She closed her eyes and just gave in to his ministrations and it wasn’t long before his fingers and mouth had her on the brink. It was only as he pulled her pyjama pants off and settled over her pressing at her entrance that she realised he was still almost fully dressed whilst she was completely naked but she had to admit that the disparity was more than adding to her arousal.

Still, she pulled his shirt out from his trousers and slid her hand up his back as he started to thrust into her. Her face was by his neck and she let her tongue trace up the length of it hearing him swear as she did, his thrusts becoming harder and faster, feeding both their needs. 

It wasn’t long before she could hear herself calling out his name as she pulled on his backside, feeling herself tipping over the edge into a mind blowing orgasm and as she did she took him with her feeling him pulsing, hearing him swearing again and she felt like she would never get enough of this...of him.

The icing on the cake was having him sleep over though he insisted she be either naked or in different nightwear and she groused at him being so demanding but in the end she had no problem sleeping naked in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this thing...whatever it is, has moved on a pace and Sherlock seems to be enjoying the sex. But sex does not a relationship make so we still have a way to go between our sweet and edible pair. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think, plus who’s with me in loving a custard tart?


	7. Molly's Red Velvet Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, glad you’re all still enjoying this story. It’s Molly’s turn this week...shall we see what she’s made?

Molly had been flat out at work for the next three days and it was a struggle to even find the time to get her baking done but she just about managed it. It did mean she was exhausted by the time she carefully took her creations to Baker St in a taxi.

Mrs Hudson was the one to open the door and she helped Molly to carry the cake tins up to Sherlock’s flat. As she arrived he came over to greet her, kissing her chastely on the cheek in front of John and Rosie who were already there and she wondered just when, if ever, he would tell his best friend that they were sleeping together. She knew she needed to talk to him properly about his feelings and maybe tonight was the night.

Mrs Hudson let out an ‘oooh’ as Molly opened up the tins, helping her to put the custard tarts out on a plate and going to get her a cake stand for the Red Velvet cake. Molly had to say that she was very proud of how it had turned out. It was only the second time she’d made it and seeing as the first was with her mother over ten years ago she thought she’d done rather well.

The last items were iced biscuits especially for Rosie who happily toddled over when she was offered one.

‘Wow Molly, this looks good. When did you find the time for this lot?’ John helped himself to a custard tart just as Greg arrived and started to greet everyone.

‘You know I’m not really sure. I ended up working late the last couple of days and to be honest I could have done with a couple of early nights rather than baking but I got it done.’

Mrs Hudson lightly slapped her arm. ‘You silly girl. You should have said, we could have always put it off until next week...and you didn’t have to do more than one item. I’m rather afraid it was me that started that wasn’t it...I just wasn’t sure what everyone would like.’

‘It doesn’t matter; it’s done now...anyway I’ve got a couple of days off now so I can catch up on my sleep then.’

A moment later Mycroft arrived and soon everyone bar Sherlock had settled down with a tart or a slice of the cake whilst Molly fussed around making sure the display still looked good.

He wandered over when she was on her own in the kitchen and walked around the table looking at all the offerings.

‘Mmm, Red Velvet cake. It reminds me of you somehow Molly.’

She scrunched her nose in slight confusion and looked up at him as he came closer. ‘How so?’

He took a swipe of the creamy frosting on the cake and held his finger up in front of her. ‘Looks all creamy and innocent on the outside but has a much darker and more intriguing centre.’

His words sent a shiver down through her body even though she’d been convinced that she’d be too tired for sex today she couldn’t help catching his finger before he could taste the sweet mixture. Instead she held his eye as she brought it to her own mouth, sucking the end of his finger into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it until she had all of the frosting.

She saw his eyes dilate and the way he bit his lower lip and she suddenly couldn’t wait until everyone had gone home and they’d be on their own.

It was only when Mrs Hudson made her way back to the table that she even really remembered that the others were there and she pulled away from Sherlock feeling suddenly embarrassed. It wasn’t helped by the the knowing smile that the older woman gave her nor by the way Mycroft was frowning and looking at the two of them but John and Greg seemed to be happily chatting away and completely oblivious. 

Molly was very happy by the end of the evening to see that most of her hard made creations were either eaten or being taken away to be eaten. In fact, even as Rosie left the flat with her dad she was eating what must have been her fourth biscuit.

Finally, they were alone.

Sherlock came over and took the dish cloth that she’d been using to wipe down the table and threw it into the sink. Then slowly he swept a strand of hair off her face and looked down at her with slight concern.

‘You’re tired. If you don’t want sex tonight, I’ll understand.’

Just seeing him and feeling him so close had Molly’s body reacting and she shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her head on his chest; he felt solid and real and she just wanted to be close to him.

‘No, I do, just don’t expect me to be swinging from the lampshade.’

That had him pulling back looking baffled. ‘Swinging from the lampshade? Why in God’s name would I want you to do that?’

She giggled and took his hand leading him off to his bedroom. ‘It’s just a joke...people say it when they talk about overly athletic sex...come on. I’ll let you go on top and do all the work.’

At that statement she saw him smirking. ‘No complaints from me.’

She was grateful that he took the lead, helping her to undress, kissing her slowly and languidly, touching and stroking her body until she was on the brink of her climax. It all just felt so loving and leisurely and intimate. It was as if they’d been making love together for years; he knew her body better in three weeks than any previous boyfriend had ever done. It made Molly much more confident about talking to him afterwards. She felt as if this could really work between them, that maybe he was starting to feel for her as she had always felt for him.

The shift of his body as he moved above her, his hands by her head and his mouth and tongue meeting hers as he gradually increased the power and timings of his thrusts soon had her spiralling over the edge, calling out his name in the way that she knew he liked to hear, knowing it would trigger his own orgasm until eventually they were just left sated and breathing heavily; wrapped up in each other’s arms.

It was then that she decided to ask what she’d been too afraid to before.

‘Sherlock, what is this?’

She felt him stiffen slightly and for the first time that evening she felt nervous.

‘It’s sex and pretty great sex at that if I do say so myself. Why? Are you not enjoying it? Because I’m pretty sure you are.’

She nodded her head, trying to distract herself by drawing shapes on his abdomen with her finger. ‘No, I am. I just...is it not more than that?’

At that he pulled away from her, sitting up, the sheet pooling round his hips. He brushed a hand through his hair and Molly noticed he didn’t seem to want to meet her eye.

‘Does it have to be more than that? Can’t we just be...what do people call it...friends with benefits?’

Molly felt an actual physical sinking feeling.

‘I suppose we could...but you know how I feel about you. I’m not sure how long I could do that without it tearing me apart.’

At that he was silent, still refusing to look at her.

She started to stand, reaching for her clothes.

‘Are you not staying? You’re tired and I don’t mind.’

Molly shook her head, barely trusting herself to speak as she pulled on her trousers, her back turned from him so he couldn’t see her face.

‘No, I just want to get home.’

He quickly picked up a gown and wrapped it around himself as he followed her out.

He caught her arm and tried to pull her round. ‘Molly...’

She shook his hand off and now it was her turn not to look at him. She knew...she just knew that if she did she’d burst into tears and she didn’t want him to see that. He wasn’t good with sentiment at the best of times, let alone having her crying because he wasn’t giving her what she wanted him too. It wasn’t his fault, she knew what he was like...she’d always known and she’d just been stupid thinking that this was something more than just sex.

She was on her way out of the door when he spoke again and she paused, still with her back to him.

‘Just...just give me some time to think about it Molly. I...I’m not good at acknowledging or understanding feelings but...but I don’t want to hurt you or...or lose you. You’re my friend.’

At that she nodded her head and then made her way out of his flat and down the stairs.

When she got outside it was raining. One of those spring showers that normally washed all the dirt away leaving everything shiny and new but Molly wasn’t sure the pain in her heart could just be washed away. The only thing she was grateful for was the fact that the rain meant the cab driver couldn’t see the tears streaming down her face and hopefully neither could Sherlock. She’d looked up briefly as she climbed into the cab and saw him looking down from his window, his expression inscrutable. For the first time since this whole affair started she didn’t wave, didn’t acknowledge him. She just got in the taxi and drove away.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock watched Molly leaving, his heart clenching as he saw her tears, then he perched himself on the back of his chair as he watched the rain pouring outside. He had never been good at self-reflection, at paying attention to his own feelings; he was much more prone to ignore them. 

He felt a sudden burst of anger that he was being forced to. Why couldn’t they just carry on as they were? It was working. For the first time in months, since Mary’s death in fact, he felt alive...he felt good about himself. Feelings just complicated things, ruined them...he would ruin them.

He huffed and trudged his way back into his bedroom throwing himself on the bed and closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to relax but it didn’t help one bit that the room smelt of Molly. More than that, it smelt of the two of them...of the sex they’d just enjoyed together.

He didn’t want to lose that. He’d finally given into his body’s needs and now that he had he didn’t want to give it up...it was just so much better than he’d remembered, so much better than he had thought it would be. And he had to acknowledge that that was because it was with Molly. He didn’t want to have sex with just anyone, he wanted to have sex and carry on having sex with Molly. 

He shrugged out of the gown and then rolled onto his side as he pulled the covers over him, the bed felt too big and too cold without her in it. Slowly he let his hand slide over to where she should have been lying. There was only one feeling he was sure of; he missed her, he wanted her here in the bed, with him.

As he drifted to sleep he decided that maybe it was time that he got in touch with his feelings and worked out what exactly he did feel for his pathologist.

He fell asleep with that promise in his mind and woke up to one of the most interesting cases that he’d had in a long while. The following few days just flew by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirting, sex, a confrontation and now a case...which are we more excited by? I’ll be back soon with more.


	8. Signature Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all your likes and comments, they really do keep me writing. 
> 
> So, Sherlock has gone away for his case but does that mean everything in their precarious relationship is on pause? Let’s see shall we...

Molly didn’t get to sleep until well after midnight after she left Sherlock and Baker St. Thankfully when she did finally sleep her exhaustion took over and it was almost midday by the time she got up. She felt much more refreshed but still upset about how it had all gone down with Sherlock the night before. Half of her was angry that she’d even brought it up, wondering if she hadn’t been better off not knowing...but she knew in her heart of hearts that she couldn’t live under false pretensions.

She wondered if she’d even hear from Sherlock and her heart sank at the thought of possibly next running into him when she was at work.

It was a surprise therefore that as she was checking her phone, whilst waiting for her kettle to boil, she saw a text from Sherlock that had come through only half an hour earlier. She frowned wondering what it could be...he only tended to text when he was begging for body parts or waiting for test and autopsy results.

**Just wanted to let you know I have a case in Norfolk and may be away for a couple of days. SH**

‘Hmm.’

The noise of her voice seemed loud in the quiet kitchen, especially as it was just as the kettle clicked off.

She made her cuppa and then went and sat in the front room and she read the text again and tried to decide what it signified...if anything.

He’d never texted anything like this to her before. It was thoughtful...almost something she’d expect if they were dating...so maybe it was a good thing?

On the other hand maybe he was intending to let her down and wanted to forewarn her that it wouldn’t be straight away.

Her fingers hovered over the screen and she bit her lip, wondering whether she should text him back. In the end she couldn’t resist but decided to keep it neutral.

**Thanks for letting me know. What kind of case is it? Mx**

There was no immediate response so in the end she ate some breakfast and decided to get dressed before popping out to the shops. Other than shopping for baking ingredients she hadn’t shopped in over a week and her cupboards were looking a bit sparse.

She was about to head out when she got her reply.

**Not sure yet but I have a bad feeling. Messages using a cypher I’ve never come across before. SH**

Molly smiled, almost imagining the excitement in Sherlock’s voice. He loved his cases and it seemed this was a puzzle within a puzzle and that was what she sent back before she headed out.

It was a lovely day and she took her time as she walked down to her local shops, browsing and purchasing in equal measure. For once she took the time to go to the independent greengrocers and bakers and butchers rather than the supermarket. She finished it all by sitting outside her local coffee shop, with a latte and a cake, watching the world go by, and as ever her thoughts were drawn to Sherlock.

She went over their conversation the night before and how upset she had felt about how they’d left things...and whilst that hurt was still there she knew that she wasn’t prepared to end things yet. Maybe he was right, maybe he just needed more time. What they had at the moment felt good, felt natural, and maybe they could build on that. She’d been right when she’d told him that a “friends with benefits” arrangement wouldn’t last but maybe it would do for the time being.

It was with that decision in mind that she made her way back to her flat. She fancied a long soak in the bath followed by a leisurely read of her book and then maybe she’d prepare something a bit more fancy than usual for dinner.

As she put the food away another text came in.

**So what are you doing today? SH**

She smiled and felt a bubble of happiness, this was definitely very un-Sherlock like. He had never asked her anything like that before. She wondered if he was “making an effort” after their almost fight but then she shook her head. Sherlock never made an effort, he hated doing something because it was expected. He did things either for a case or because he wanted to. So, maybe he did want to know her plans.

**Not much, a lazy day off work with no one dragging me back in to do tests or experiments ;). I’m going to have a long bath and then read a book. Mx**

She put down her phone not expecting to hear much back from that but before she could even walk away there was a buzz as he replied.

She picked her phone up and then almost dropped it in shock.

**Sounds good, send me a pic S**

She giggled as she replied.

**Of the actual bath or me reading a book? Mx**

She took her phone with her to the bathroom as she started to run the water, adding in some of the expensive bubble bath that she’d got from Mrs Hudson for Christmas.

**Funny. You know what I want...you in the bath S**

Molly felt a slight shiver of excitement run through her body. She had never sexted, never sent nude photos or even sexy photos of herself to any man. That this was Sherlock asking just made it seem even more bizarre but it was definitely a turn on. She knew for a fact she wouldn’t send him anything too risqué. She’d heard of too many cases of people giving boyfriends nude photos and them then ending up on the internet to risk that. Whilst she knew Sherlock would never leak them what if his phone was hacked? No, she wouldn’t risk that...but maybe she could send something a little bit naughty?

She stripped off and climbed into the deliciously warm water and as she relaxed into it and moved the bubbles about she felt a nervous flutter as she picked up her phone.

She tried out a few different poses and angles and in the end she found one she was happy with. She played around with editing, cropping it and making it black and white and she had to admit she was more than happy with the final version. It definitely looked a bit more art house as opposed to sleazy.

She’d turned her face slightly and taken a picture of the lower part of her face and neck, her mouth on show with her biting her bottom lip. You could see the wet strands of her hair on her neck leading down to her chest and the top of her left breast, but her nipple was submerged in the water and just about hidden by the bubbles.

She hoped he’d like it and in the end she just hit send and then threw her phone down onto the pile of clothes and she sank under the water already worrying and feeling nervous about his response.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock smiled to himself as he put his phone down on the Formica counter between himself and John. The train was about twenty minutes out of the station in Norfolk and he was eager to get on with this case. Molly had been a good distraction though on the tedious journey, especially since John had fallen asleep about ten minutes out of London. He wondered if she’d reply and send him a photo; he rather thought she wouldn’t, it wasn’t really in her nature and that was OK. He never wanted her to do anything she was uncomfortable with.

The train bumped over some points and John’s head bounced amusingly on the window and woke him up. He stared vacantly around himself as he tried to work out where he was and then he gave Sherlock a tired smile.

‘Hey, are we nearly there? I must have fallen asleep.’

Sherlock chuckled. ‘Obviously! We should get there in about fifteen minutes. I’ve booked us into a nearby pub, we can drop our things off and we’ll meet the client in the bar at three o’clock.’

‘Have you had any luck with the code?’

John pointed to the notepad that Sherlock had in front of him. It was covered in his attempts to break it.

‘Not yet. I’m hoping he’ll have been sent something else...I need more samples.’

It was at that moment that Sherlock’s phone buzzed and a picture popped up on the screen. Sherlock grabbed at it, picking it up so John wouldn’t see it but from the look on his friend’s face he hadn’t quite been quick enough. He internally cursed himself for being stupid enough to leave it out like that but he honestly hadn’t expected Molly to send anything.

‘Hey, what was that?’

He decided to try to dissemble. ‘What was what?’

‘That photo, it looked like a woman. Was it?’

Sherlock just held up his hand to shut John up and to give him time to actually look at what she’d sent.

She’d been very clever. It was erotic without being pornographic. He could see the droplets of water on her skin, the bubbles just hiding what he wanted to see the most and the way her teeth were indenting the skin of her lip had him wanting to pull the skin away and smooth it with his finger. He felt a warm ripple of lust run through him and he smiled...oh, it was good, it made him want her.

‘There, that smile, that proves it. It was a woman. Who sent it to you? Was it Irene?’

Sherlock took a breath and pocketed his phone, he’d reply to her later when John wasn’t watching him.

‘Does it matter? We need to concentrate on the case.’

John huffed and then shook his head disbelievingly. ‘Does it matter? Yes, it matters. Were you texting with her whilst I was asleep?’

Sherlock just looked at his friend and refused to answer.

‘You were.’

John tilted his head and then smiled. ‘You know my opinion already Sherlock. If you and Irene are starting something, then that’s a good thing. Life is too short to deprive yourself of love and companionship. I think...’ he nodded to himself. ‘Yes, I think this will be very good for you.’

Luckily for Sherlock the train drew in to the station at that point and the conversation came to an end.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

It really didn’t help Molly’s nerves that there was no reply from Sherlock after she’d sent THAT photo. For the next three hours she kept checking her phone, even when it was right by her and she would have heard it buzz if he’d texted but there was nothing. It started to give her a queasy feeling in her stomach and she wished she could delete it.

She must have started a text to Sherlock at least ten times, apologising, asking him what he thought, trying to laugh it off but each time she deleted it before sending.

Finally...finally as she was opening up a bottle of red wine and pondering if she could actually eat anything before she started drinking he texted.

**Sorry I took so long to reply, between John and the case I didn’t have a chance. Anyway, well played Dr Hooper the picture was perfect. What do you want in return? S**

She poured out a glass of wine with a shaky hand and she sat herself down on the settee rereading the text until she was grinning at it. What did she want?

It didn’t take her long to decide on it but she wasn’t sure she was brave enough to ask but in the end (after another glass of wine) she did.

**I want one of your body. I’ll leave you to decide how much. Mx**

This time when she put her phone down it was nervous excitement that had her keep checking it, though if she was honest she didn’t expect anything anytime soon. It was mid evening and he was probably still with John and therefore unable to suddenly rip his clothes off and take a photo.

She was right on that score and it was almost midnight before she heard the tell-tale buzz.

She was lying in bed and she reached over to unplug the phone from its charger and she wondered what she’d find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go on, how far do you think Sherlock will have gone and how far would you like him to go ;)? Have a bodacious weekend everyone xxx


	9. Sherlolly Sweet Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you liked Molly's choice of photo and that you're excited to see what Sherlock sends her in return. Shall we see...

Molly’s eyes were wide as they took in the photo that Sherlock had sent her. He was stood, naked, in front of a full length mirror, holding a hand towel which hung down covering his groin in one hand and the phone held up in the other. As with her picture she could see the bottom half of his face, his lips curled into a slight smirk and the curl of his hair on the side of his neck.

She let out a small sigh as she traced her fingers over his long, lean contours. He looked relaxed, confident even; his natural poise and self-assuredness shining through. It was perfect.

She didn’t take long to reply.

**Mmm thank you, I’m going to have good dreams tonight Mx**

A few moments later she got a reply which had her smiling once more.

**Sleep tight Molly, maybe you’ll have to tell me your dream if it’s a good one Sx**

It was a fairly innocuous text but it was the first time he’d added a kiss to his initial and she almost hated how much hope she got from such a small gesture. In the end she replied with her own good nights and after staring at his photo for another minute or so she went to sleep.

She did indeed dream of Sherlock.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

She didn’t hear much from him the next day which was fine. She knew he’d be wrapped up in his case and she had her own plans for the day. She was meeting up with her friend Meena to go shopping in Covent Garden followed by cocktails and a meal. They didn’t see as much of each other since Meena had moved to Charing Cross Hospital so she was really looking forward to catching up. She wondered how much, if anything, she should tell her friend about her new relationship (if she could call it that) with Sherlock.

The two women hugged each other hard when they saw each other both talking ten to the dozen as they set off to explore all the upmarket clothes shops, make up stores and jewellers that were littered throughout Covent Garden and the surrounding streets. They both had their favourites and had done this trip so often they knew just where to go to give them their shopping fix. Molly picked up some bee earrings in one place and some sandals in another but she didn’t spend half as much as Meena did.

Finally, they collapsed into Browns for cocktails and food, trying to find places for all their bags around their table. It was a huge Art Deco restaurant and always buzzing with people and Molly loved it there.

It was only once the food had been ordered and their first drinks received that they were able to properly catch up.

‘So, come on Molly, is there anyone other than the obnoxious one in your sights or have you been as celibate as when I last saw you?’

Molly tried to front it out but she knew she was blushing and a moment later Meena slapped her hand on the table. ‘There is someone, brilliant. Who? Is it anyone I know?’

‘I...it’s really early days. We just hooked up a couple of weeks back and...well, so far so good.’

Meena narrowed her eyes, ‘but you’d like something more. I can tell. Who is he?’

They were interrupted momentarily by their food being delivered and Molly smiled up at the waitress thanking her.

‘Mmm, looks delicious.’

‘Don’t try and distract me Molly Hooper, I’m getting a bad feeling here. Who. Is. He?’

Molly took a deep breath. ‘Who he is isn’t important. But you’re right I do like him a lot and I’d really like it to turn into something...I just don’t know though.’

Meena sat back in her chair. ‘Oh my God, it’s him isn’t it! You’re shagging Sherlock Holmes.’

Molly glanced around askance at the nearby tables. ‘Shh, someone might hear you...it’s not like he isn’t known.’

Her friend grinned. ‘I’m right then...you are. How on earth did this even happen? I thought he was gay or asexual or something...that’s what you always said.’

Molly shrugged, trying to concentrate on eating her food. ‘I was wrong.’

‘And?’

She looked up at Meena who had an eyebrow raised. ‘And what?’

‘And....how is the sex? Is it as good as you’d hoped it would be with him?’

At that Molly couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face. ‘It’s better. Honestly, he’s easily the best I’ve ever had. Let’s just say having a...umm, lover who can deduce and remember just what you like is pretty damn handy.’

‘So, what’s the problem?’

Molly took her time answering, taking time to chew and swallow her food before reaching for her drink. ‘Feelings, emotions, he’s not good with them. At the moment it is just sex though it feels like more than that to me but I just don’t want to scare him off. He does know though that sex alone isn’t enough...that I can’t do that indefinitely.’

‘Good, I’m glad you’re laying it on the line for him. Don’t let him take advantage of you just because you have feelings for him. Don’t be a doormat.’

‘I won’t...never.’

Her phone buzzed on the table.

‘Is that him?’

Molly picked it up and saw the text from Sherlock.

So? Did you dream of me last night?

Her facial reaction must have informed Meena who clapped with excitement. ‘What did he say?’

Molly shook her head, turning her phone so her friend, who was leaning over trying to peak, couldn’t see.

I did. What about you? Did you dream of me?

What Molly didn’t expect was what happened next...her phone didn’t just buzz with an incoming text; it rang with an incoming FaceTime.

Meena’s eyes widened as Molly blushed but answered.

‘Hey.’

Sherlock looked to be in some sort of hotel bathroom and she wondered if that was so he could get away from John.

He immediately scowled. ‘You’re out. Why are you out?’

Molly laughed. ‘Because I have a social life...how’s it all going? Have you figured it out yet?’

‘Not what I wanted to talk about Molly...we’ll have to catch up another time.’

She had the impression that he was about to hang up and she called out his name to stop him.

‘Sherlock! Wait, I...I mean, it’s good to see you. Will you call tomorrow?’

He turned his head to the side and sighed but when he turned back his expression was softer. ‘If I can I will...otherwise I’ll see you when I get back to London.’

‘When will that be?’

He shrugged. ‘Not sure, I’ll let you know.’

‘OK, I’ll see you soon then.’

He nodded and this time he did hang up.

Molly took a moment and then turned back to her friend who was sitting waiting with a frown on her face.

‘He’s not exactly Mr Romance is he.’

At that Molly giggled. ‘No. But honestly, even just this level of contact is huge for him.’

At that Meena conceded. ‘Well, you know him better than me so if you’re happy then I’m happy for you.’

By the time Molly made it home she more more than a little drunk and the temptation to ring Sherlock back was really nagging at her. It was after midnight though and she had no idea whether he would even be awake. In the end she compromised.

**Are you awake? Mx**

**Well I am now**

**Are you alone? Mx**

**Sadly, no. I made the mistake of booking a twin with John. Next time I’ll be sure to get my own room ;)**

Talk of next time had Molly drunkenly grinning to herself.

**Good, make sure you do, I’ve never tried phone sex xx**

There seemed to be a pause and Molly wondered if she’d taken it too far. But a minute or two later her phone rang with an incoming video call and she smiled widely.

‘Hey.’

It was Sherlock, back in the bathroom but this time wearing a t shirt rather than his suit. She couldn’t see below mid chest though.

‘Jesus, Molly, are you trying to kill me? How drunk are you?’

She could see his eyes flitting over her face.

‘Not that drunk. Does this mean we’re gonna do it then?’ She smiled in what she hoped was a seductive way but it didn’t seem to work given his frown.

‘No, we will not. John’s right next door and still awake and I’d rather you were sober enough to consent.’

Molly pouted and then stuck her tongue out at him and he ducked his head and chuckled, his hair falling into his eyes for a moment until he brushed it away. Molly felt her heart skip a beat at just how gorgeous he was.

Her voice was almost a whisper when she next spoke. ‘And if he wasn’t next door and I was sober?’

At that he gave a slow smile. ‘Oh Molly, the things I’d ask you to do...’

She sat herself back on her pillows. ‘So, what was your dream last night?’

He raised his eyebrows and his smile turned into a grin. ‘I’m not sure I should say, it will tease me too much when I have no way to resolve the problem...at least not one John will be happy with.’

Molly giggled and then pouted again. ‘Please.’

He sighed and looked away from her for a moment. ‘Fine. We were in the lab at Barts together. I was working at my microscope when you came in. You weren’t wearing much...just your lab coat and nothing else...which kind of caught my attention...’

Molly laughed. ‘I bet it did. It would probably also get me disciplined.’

At that Sherlock’s face turned serious. ‘Oh believe me Molly, it did. It was just me doing the disciplining rather than the hospital board.’

At that Molly felt a jolt of lust and she swallowed heavily as she looked at Sherlock. ‘Oh...’ Her voice sounded breathy even to her own ears.

‘Your turn.’

Molly wondered just how hard she was blushing as she answered him. ‘Umm...I...I suppose in a way it’s similar. I came to Baker St and interrupted you when you were with a client. You were angry and made me bend over your chair whilst you took me from behind.’

She swore she saw his eyes dilate as she told him that and it took him a moment to answer.

‘And was the client still watching or had I sent them away?’

‘Sherlock! You’d sent them away.’

‘Good, because I don’t want to share you with anyone.’ His voice was almost a growl and he sounded so possessive that Molly couldn’t help but smile.

‘I wish you were here, Sherlock.’

He relaxed and smiled. ‘I wish I was too.’

Out of sight to Molly there was a bang on a door and she saw Sherlock’s head jerk up. ‘What?’

She heard John talking but it was muffled and distant. ‘Are you talking to someone in there?’

‘Just myself, I’m working through the case.’ He turned back to Molly and spoke more quietly. ‘I’d better go.’

Just before he hung up she heard John again. ‘I don’t think you are I heard someone...’ and they were gone leaving Molly in two minds.

On the one hand she was happy with what Sherlock had told her, how he wanted to be with her and didn’t want her with anyone else but on the other hand he obviously didn’t want John, his best friend, to know they were together.

Thankfully for Molly the wine outweighed the worry and she was soon fast asleep.

Once again she didn’t hear much from Sherlock the next day or the day after but given she was back in work she didn’t have that much time to worry about what was happening between them.

She did however get a group chat message from Mrs Hudson telling her and the others that there would be another bake off evening at Baker St that evening. Molly grinned, glad that they were keeping up their social event...she really had enjoyed it. It also meant that Sherlock and John must be back. She was surprised John had stayed away from Rosie as long as he had but knew his, currently sober, sister had stepped in to help.

She assumed Mrs Hudson was baking again and the thought made her mouth water. Sherlock’s landlady really had been the best cook by far. It had her wondering what she would bake again when her turn came around...maybe a cheesecake of some kind.

In fact, the only shadow over her life was just how Sherlock felt about her and she tried to decide if she should raise it again when she saw him. She hated how needy he made her feel and she hated how scared she was that he’d just walk away if she was too needy. These thoughts just seemed to echo around her head endlessly.

She had a few more text chats with Sherlock but other than him saying he was looking forward to seeing her later at the bake off evening there was nothing more to either give her hope or doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the picture…I’m kind of glad it wasn’t the dick pic that some of you mentioned. I also hope you liked their chats…should it be giving Molly hope?
> 
> Anyway, looks like there’s another bake off so I’ll be back with it soon xx


	10. Gingerbread Dancing Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad you all liked the photo that Sherlock sent (and we’ve had a few wishing they could see it so any artists/photo manippers out there, if you want to have a go I’ll happily add it into the fic...same with Molly’s pic). 
> 
> Anyway, on with the story and we have another event in Baker St...

Molly had to admit to feeling both excited and nervous as she set off to Baker St on the night of the bake off. It felt as if so much had happened between her and Sherlock even though they hadn’t physically seen each other and she had to admit that the week long foreplay meant that she was aching to see and touch him. The evening seemed to be stretching out in front of her and she knew she would struggle to wait until the others left.

She’d also wrestled over whether she should take some overnight provisions just in case. He’d asked her to stay the week before and she’d refused; feeling hurt by his discomfort over their relationship status but she really wanted to tonight...even though he hadn’t asked her. Knowing him as she did she knew if she turned up with a tote bag he’d know but if she didn’t and then she stayed she’d have nothing with her...no toothbrush, deodorant, clean knickers.

In the end she used the tote and decided to front it out. He could make of it what he wanted. She’d soon get a feel over whether he was happy or not.

Her need to see him meant that she was one of the first to arrive. There was only Mrs Hudson there, wiping down the kitchen table and laying out plates.

Sherlock moved to greet her, his hand sliding around her waist and then down to the top of her backside as he pulled her flush against him.

He kissed her cheek but he lingered longer than he needed too and then whispered in her ear. ‘Good to see you Molly, why don’t you take your bag through to my bedroom; I’ll distract Mrs Hudson.’

He pulled away, already leaving Molly aching for more, and then he made his way over to the kitchen to help his landlady with the cups for the tea. She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face though as she went through to his bedroom to deposit her bag.

By the time Molly came back into the front room John and Rosie were just arriving and Molly opened her arms to greet her goddaughter. She spent the next fifteen minutes playing with her and helping her to draw a picture of her and her dad at the park until Mycroft arrived.

She put Rosie down in the playpen that Sherlock and John had set up in the corner of the front room and she followed him into the kitchen. There on the table was a Tupperware box filled with biscuits.

It was Mrs Hudson who spoke. ‘They arrived this morning, hand delivered with a typed note that just said “For the Bake Off group”. Do you think they’re safe to eat?’

Mycroft may have arrived just moments before but he was already looking at the typed note.

‘I should think they’ll be fine.’

Molly saw him cast a quick look at his brother who had returned to sit in his usual chair ignoring the proceedings just as he often did at the start of each evening. His eyes were closed and his hands steepled under his chin...he looked lost in thought and Molly wondered what it was he was thinking about.

As John cracked open the lid Greg arrived.

‘Am I too late? What’s all this about another entry? Who from?’

Mycroft turned and raised an eyebrow. ‘That’s just what we’re endeavouring to find out.’

As the lid was removed Molly smelt a waft of ginger and she leant forward. ‘Ooh, gingerbread men. I used to love those as a child.’

Mrs Hudson had taken out a plate and John started to place the biscuits on it when he frowned, holding up the third biscuit.

‘Hey, hang on. It’s got one of those dancing men on...these were part of the code from the case that Sherlock and I have just finished.’

They all gathered a little closer and Molly could see that he was right. She felt a flicker of excitement.

‘You’re right. Hang on let’s get a tray and you can put them all out.’

She helped Mrs Hudson to find a couple and she placed them onto the kitchen table. Given the kinds of experiments that she knew Sherlock got up to she didn’t want any of the biscuits placed directly onto the wood. 

When John had finished there were three plain biscuits and 19 with little iced dancing men drawn delicately onto the torsos of the gingerbread men.

John turned to his friend. ‘Sherlock, come and decipher this. It has to be a message for you...surely?’

Sherlock took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He looked disgruntled and Molly could already tell he was disinclined to help them; she had no idea why though.

‘I’m sure you can figure it out for yourselves. After all John you have the crib sheet that I wrote up for you during the case. I’m busy.’

John huffed. ‘Well, I don’t know what with.’

He turned to the others briefly as he made his way over to his laptop. ‘He’s right, I have a paper copy here. I was going to scan it and add it into my write up of the case...maybe give the readers a couple of lines to decipher...yes, here it is.’

He wandered back over with the single sheet of paper and Mycroft just silently held his hand out. ‘No pojnt wasting time now is there.’

He cast an eye over the sheet and then looked at the biscuits and then finally he looked at his brother and chuckled before turning back to them. ‘My mistake, I rather think this message isn’t for me. Any chance of some tea Mrs Hudson, it would go nicely with my biscuit.’ He picked up one of the plain gingerbread men and sat himself down at the table so he could observe the others as they worked.

Greg started to move the men matching up the shapes that were the same. ‘There’s a lot of these, what’s that one?’

John scoured the paper. ‘Umm...it’s O. How many are there? That’s lot of Os.’

‘Five,’ came Greg’s response.

Molly chipped in. ‘I know, I can write the letter on bits of paper and put them on the biscuits and when we have them all done we can maybe solve the anagram.’

Greg and John agreed with her suggestion and she fished a pen and notebook out of her bag and started to tear up the paper into smaller squares. 

The second most common letter was L with three of them and then there were two Es and two Ys. Molly was finding the whole thing a lot of fun. When an M appeared she laughed and moved some of the biscuits to the second tray. ‘Look, it spells out my name MOLLY.’

John looked up from the crib sheet and frowned. ‘Maybe the message is for you...leave it there for now. OK what’s next?’

A couple of minutes later and Molly was stunned as Greg spelt out HOOPER next to her first name. ‘It really is a message for you Molly.’

She felt confused as she looked at her name spelt out by the little dancing men with paper letters resting on their stomachs. She looked at Mycroft but he just smiled enigmatically and then took another bite of his biscuit. She couldn’t help but notice that he’d bitten the head off first and was now methodically working his way around the limbs.

‘That leaves L E O Y U I V O.’ Greg started to move the biscuits around trying different combinations. ‘LIVE?’

Molly moved the word to the tray with her name. ‘Live Molly Hooper? Is it a threat?’

She glanced at Sherlock who seemed to be smiling but he didn’t open his eyes or acknowledge them at all. The fact that he and Mycroft didn’t seem worried put her mind at rest a little.

‘YOU.’ John moved the word up. ‘That just leaves an O...O YOU LIVE MOLLY HOOPER. What the hell does that mean?’

Molly bit her lip just as Greg let out an exclamation. He didn’t say anything but he leant forward and moved some of the biscuits and when he leant back Molly could see what he’d done. I LOVE YOU MOLLY HOOPER.’

Her heart seemed to stop in her chest as she stared almost open mouthed at the words.

‘But who...’

She could see the surprise and confusion on Greg and John’s faces as much as she felt it on her own and it was Mycroft who spoke.

‘Well, obvious as it is to me I see it’s going to need to be spelt out to the rest of you. Care to chip in at this point brother mine?’

Molly turned and looked at Sherlock who still had his eyes shut but he was obviously smirking.

She looked between him and Mycroft until the older brother sighed and stood up, starting to gather up his things.

‘Think about it Ms Hooper. It’s not me or John or Greg and I rather doubt it’s Mrs Hudson. So, who else knows about our little competition?’

Molly heard a gasp from John behind her and as she turned to face him he was already in motion, making his way over to his friend.

‘So it was Molly in the photo, not Irene?’ 

Molly felt something of a gut punch as he said that but it was Greg who replied first. ‘What photo?’

Molly turned to Sherlock who had now stood. ‘You showed John the photo?’

She couldn’t keep the hurt out of her voice but before he could answer any of them Mycroft stood. ‘I do hope you don’t mean Irene Adler, Dr Watson.’

John turned. ‘Yes, she’s still alive.’

At that Mycroft angrily turned to his brother. ‘The information of Ms Adler’s ongoing existence is classified. Would you care to explain why it seems to be common knowledge?’

It was John who answered and it just made Molly feel even worse. ‘It’s common knowledge because she’s still in touch with Sherlock.’

Molly sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, it felt as if her legs couldn’t hold her anymore. She remembered looking Irene up when Sherlock had identified her body...which obviously hadn’t been her body given the conversation they were having. She’d remembered just how sick she’d felt, wondering if Irene was the kind of woman he went for...she seemed the polar opposite to herself. She looked up at Sherlock who was looking increasingly frustrated. 

‘You’re still in touch with Irene?’

At that he exploded. ‘For god’s sake shut up...all of you!’

He turned and pointed to Greg. ‘For starters, you are never going to see the photo.’ 

Then he turned and spoke to Molly as he made his way over to her. ‘John didn’t see it, as proved by the fact that he didn’t know who it was. It was just unfortunate that my phone was out on the table as it came through.’

He bent down and knelt in front of her taking her hand and speaking more softly. ‘And please, please believe me, I am not in touch with Irene.’

He turned his head and scowled at the others. ‘Now maybe, just this once, you can all go home early.’

Molly looked at his hand and then looked back at the gingerbread men’s message. 

‘Is Mycroft right? Did you bake those biscuits?’

She heard a snort from Sherlock’s older brother, no doubt at her questioning his conclusion, but they both ignored him. Sherlock pushed himself back up to standing, pulling her up with him. Then he leant over to pick up one of the biscuits. He snapped it in half and popped the broken piece into his mouth. She watched as he ate it. 

‘I have to say baking was easier than I thought it would be. After all, as I said, it really is just chemistry, measuring ingredients, mixing, timings...I may do it again.’

‘So it was you? And that message?’

At that his face seemed to soften as he looked down at her. Her heart felt as if it was going to beat out of her chest as she waited for his answer...as if her whole life depended on it...maybe it did. Whatever he said next had the potential to change it irrevocably.

‘That message means just what it says. You asked me to think about us, what it means to me and I did. And when I did, the answer was obvious. I think I knew it all along but I was just afraid to voice it. But I don’t want you worrying, or thinking that I’m not committed to us because I am. I love you, Molly Hooper.’

She let out a gasp...an audible exhalation of the air that until that moment she hadn’t realised she’d been holding onto.

He smiled and then bent and picked up one of the dancing men biscuits, handing it to her. ‘Maybe this one will help to prove my commitment.’

She stood and frowned at him as she took the biscuit, curious and yet acutely conscious that not a single one of their friends had left. They all seemed to be as rapt and interested in this conversation as she was.

It was the letter M...M for Molly. She broke it in two and as she did she saw there was something metal inside the biscuit. She put it down onto a plate and kept snapping the gingerbread until she held up a newly cut key.

‘It’s a key to my flat. I’d like for you to consider moving in but I know you’ll probably think it’s a bit early...but anyway, you can come and go as you please. You’re welcome here anytime.’

He brought one hand up to cup her face and his thumb slid slowly over her lips and she couldn’t believe how gentle and intimate it felt. Every nerve ending in her body suddenly felt like it was on fire for him.

Sherlock kept his eyes on Molly’s but he spoke to their audience. ‘So, what part of leave did the rest of you not understand?’ 

Greg snorted and took another bite of his biscuit. ‘You’re kidding right...this is the most fun I’ve had in years. Why would I go anywhere?’

Sherlock glanced at him and smiled. ‘Because I want to have long, satisfying, and repeated sex with my girlfriend and I think she’d rather you weren’t watching it.’

Molly giggled and glanced at Lestrade who she had to admit had gone rather red.

‘Fine, too much information, but fine. Good luck Molly, I rather suspect you’re going to need it.’

John came over and pulled her away from Sherlock and gave her a hug. ‘Let me know if he’s ever being a git and I’ll come and punch him for you.’

Molly scowled. ‘You will not...but thank you.’

He turned to Sherlock. ‘As for you...you’re an arse for not telling me sooner. Friends are supposed to tell each other stuff. Anyway, you are damned lucky to have Molly and don’t ever forget it.’

He held his hand out and she saw Sherlock grin as he shook it.

She smiled and waved at Rosie as her dad made his way over to collect her taking her a biscuit of her own.

Mycroft came over and amazingly bent and kissed her cheek. It reminded her of the times when Sherlock had done that in the past but thankfully she had none of those same emotions when his older brother did it. 

‘Believe me, Dr Hooper, when I say welcome to the family. Words I never thought I would say but I honestly think my brother couldn’t have picked a better partner.’

She smiled shyly. ‘Thank you Mycroft. I honestly never thought I would hear you say those words either.’

Sherlock shook his brother’s offered hand. ‘Do me a favour Mycroft, ring Mike Stamford and tell him Molly won’t be in tomorrow. She’ll be otherwise occupied.’

Molly laughed at the pained expression on Mycroft’s face. 

‘I’m not your PA so remind me again why I’d do that?’

‘Just think of the load I’m taking off your shoulders as far as our parents are concerned. It’s the least you could do to repay me.’

‘Fine, if you insist.’ He smiled and thanked Mrs Hudson as she handed him a Tupperware box with two or three of the biscuits in and then he made his way out of the flat along with John who had gathered up his daughter and all her belongings. Molly heard the older man offering John a lift. ‘Just this once mind...I’m not a taxi service...’

That just left Mrs Hudson and she came over and gave both of them a hug. 

‘Now don’t you worry I’ve gotten used to listening to my audio books on a Wednesday...I suppose I’ll need to download a few more from now on.’ She smiled and winked at the two of them and when she left they were completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you liked the way that Sherlock declared his feelings for Molly. It just seemed appropriate that he tell her with baked goods. Let me know xx

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter…setting the scene for what’s to come. What do you say…are you in?


End file.
